1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carrying means and, more particularly, to a novel vehicle tailgate extension assembly.
2. Prior Art
In many instances vehicles such as station wagons and trucks having drop-down type tailgates are used to haul objects, such as pieces of lumber, panels, rugs, household items, furniture, etc., which extend out onto the tailgate and beyond. Such objects are a hazard for those driving behind such vehicles and may require attachment of signs, flags, etc., in order to avoid violation of the law. Moreover, such objects can easily roll off of the tailgate and be lost or cause accidents. In other instances added space is needed to haul goods not readily supportable on an open tailgate. There is at present no convenient device for providing increased temporary hauling space for such vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need for such a device. The device should be simple, inexpensive, durable and effective to protect the material being hauled, temporarily increase the hauling space and be capable of being easily installed, stored and removed. It should not impede the normal operation of the tailgate and not materially decrease the main hauling area when not in use.